Ai no Puzuru
by Brinco de Princesa
Summary: Kaito sempre amou puzzles. Ele apenas não imaginava poder amar outra coisa que não fossem puzzles. Rank M apenas por conter yaoi.


**AI NO PUZURU**

**Título: **_Ai no Puzuru_

**Autor(a): **_Brinco de Princesa_

**Casal: **_Kaito e Anna_

**Gênero: **_Fluffy, romance, yaoi_ leve

**Sinopse:** _Kaito sempre amou puzzles. Ele apenas não pensava poder amar outra coisa que não fossem puzzles._

******Link da capa: ********hanabi(ponto)webnode(ponto)com(barra)images(barra)200001153(traço)3eef03fe93(traço)public(barra)872672(ponto)jpg**

**N/T:**_ Phin Brin: Kami no Puzzle não me pertence. Essa fanfiction contém shonen-ai (romance entre meninos), caso se sinta ofendido, precione as teclas **Ctrl+W** para sair da página. Essa fanfic está participando do concurso Melhor Autora 2012._

* * *

ONE-SHOT

Kaito estava realmente entediado naquele momento. Já fazia mais de três horas que estava deitado naquele colchão velho no ateliê de Anna, esperando que ele terminasse de pintar, seja lá o que estivesse pintando. Às vezes não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça de Da Vinci. Havia momentos em que Kaito não sabia se ele realmente gostava de puzzles, ou se apenas amava pinturas.

Seus olhos se ergueram e fitaram o belo garoto, que poderia facilmente se passar por uma linda garota. Sabia que Nonoha tinha ciúme de Anna e ela o tinha ótimos motivos para tal. Anna era lindo. Mesmo que todos soubessem que era um homem, ninguém era capaz de dizer algo que fosse contra sua aparência.

Ele era lindo. Gostava de puzzle. Parecia ser capaz de ler as almas das pessoas. Não forçava conversas desnecessárias. E seus puzzles eram ótimos.

Ele sempre acabava por se lembrar dos puzzles que Anna havia criado. Eram puzzles cheios de carinho, amor e afeto. Eram quentes e aconchegantes. Depois de resolver um dos puzzles feios de Takeda, ele adorava sentar e resolver algum que Anna houvesse criado. Eram seus favoritos. Quase tão bons quanto os que Rook criava para ele, mas eram muito mais cheios de sentimento. Talvez porque Anna não escondia o que estava sentindo na hora em que os criava.

- Terminei! – exclamou Anna, em um tom vitorioso e satisfeito, fazendo com que Kaito saísse complemente de seus pensamentos.

- Finalmente. O que você estava pintando, Anna? – indagou, se levantando do colchão e indo até o lugar onde Da Vinci estava, próximo as janelas.

Kaito se aproximou e olhou para a pintura. Era uma pintura abstrata, onde as cores quentes predominavam. Foi quando ele percebeu que não era apenas uma pintura, e sim um puzzle. Sorriu e deixou seus olhos percorrem pela tela de forma cuidadosa, resolvendo calmamente aquele puzzle.

Anna sorriu ao ver que Kaito já estava resolvendo seu novo puzzle. Havia pensado muito em como fazer aquilo, mas na verdade ele sabia que o único jeito de alcançar o moreno, era por meio do amor que ele sentia pelos puzzles.

- Resolvi! – exclamou Kaito, com um sorriso vitorioso. – Os números são: 9, 12, 16, 23, 5, 27, 16, 22, 11, 1, 21, 16!

- Está certo, mas você ainda não resolveu Kaito – respondeu Anna, com um sorriso gentil ao ver a expressão surpresa do moreno. – Os números escondem uma mensagem.

- Uma… mensagem…? – indagou, olhando da tela para Anna e de volta para a tela.

Kaito tinha uma grande habilidade com puzzle e agora que sabia que os números escondiam uma mensagem, ela quase surgiu de forma instantânea em sua mente. No entanto, mesmo que a mensagem houvesse surgido, ele não conseguia acreditar no que ela dizia. Aquilo era algo que ele jamais havia cogitado realmente, por mais que seu inconsciente houvesse desejado.

- Os números correspondem às letras do alfabeto latim – falou, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava usando a intepretação errada. – A mensagem é… I love you Kaito…

- Correto – respondeu Anna, sorrindo de forma gentil, para depois se virar e encarar o quadro que havia pintado. – Anna pensou muito em como falar para Kaito o que sentia. Por isso Anna criou esse puzzle.

Kaito ainda estava surpreso, mas não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso tolo surgisse em seus lábios. Olhou para Anna, que ainda fitava algum ponto em sua pintura, como se em silêncio estivesse aguardando o que Kaito faria com aquela nova informação.

Einstein não tinha no que pensar. Não era necessário em sua opinião. Havia recebido a mais bonita declaração que alguém já havia lhe dado. Uma declaração em forma de um puzzle, algo que lhe era tão precioso quanto sua vida. Virou-se e andou até o colchão, onde havia deixado sua mochila anteriormente, brindo-a e tirando um dos cadernos e uma caneta.

Anna estranhou aquilo, mas não disse nada, pois havia percebido o olhar concentrado que Kaito exibia. Seja lá o que estava fazendo, era algo realmente importante. Depois de vários minutos, talvez quase uma hora em silêncio, Kaito sorriu satisfeito e voltou a se aproximar do jovem pintor, lhe estendendo o caderno.

Anna olhou para o caderno, vendo que Kaito havia feito um puzzle. Ele sorriu e entendeu. Assim como havia se declarado por meio de um puzzle, Kaito estava lhe respondendo por meio de outro. Pegou o caderno e a caneta, começando a se concentrar para solucioná-lo. Einstein era um _solver_ incrível, mas não perdia em nada quando se tornava um _giver_.

Era um puzzle de palavras encruzilhadas. Quando resolvido, ele revelaria a palavra oculta.

Demorou alguns minutos até que Anna conseguir resolver e quando conseguiu, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. A palavra oculta era exatamente a resposta de Kaito para sua declaração.

- Anna… eu… - começou, mas foi interrompido de um jeito que ele não imaginou que poderia ser.

Sem esperar que Kaito terminasse o que havia começado. Anna se ergueu da cadeira em que estava sentado, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem em um beijo leve. Não era um beijo cheio de paixão, era carinhoso e carregado de um sentimento gentil e acolhedor.

A surpresa de Kaito durou apenas alguns segundos, antes de passar os braços ao redor da cintura fina e delicada, puxando-o para mais perto de seu corpo. Lentamente o beijo se tornou mais intenso. Por um momento, ambos sentiram que se o beijo terminasse, eles morreriam. Só se afastaram quando respirar se tornou realmente necessário.

Kaito abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando o rosto delicado de Anna. Os lábios levemente inchados, as bochechas coradas, os olhos semicerrados… mais lindo do que qualquer mulher.

- Anna ureshi – murmurou ele, abraçando Kaito de um jeito mais firme, sorrindo como uma criança que havia ganhado um doce.

- Eu também estou feliz Anna… muito feliz – afirmou Kaito, erguendo o rosto de da Vinci e lhe dando um suave beijo na testa, como se assim pudesse selar completamente suas palavras.

Era o começo de algo mais do que amizade, mas que ainda mantinha o mesmo calor de antes. O carinho havia sido desenvolvido para algo mais. O laço havia se fortalecido. E agora, Kaito podia falar que amava outra coisa mais do que amava puzzles. Ele amava Anna. Einstein amava Da Vinci.

-$- **_Fim_** -$-

* * *

_Terminada ^-^/_

_Essa fanfic foi feita especialmente para o concurso, apesar de que já fazia algum tempo que eu estava planejando fazê-la, ou seja, o concurso foi só uma desculpa no final =P_

_Eu não sou muito boa com one-shot (talvez por elas serem TÃO curtas ç.ç) por isso deve ter ficado um pouco ruim T-T_

_Na verdade, o projeto para essa ideia era para ser mais uma long-fic, mas como o concurso exige uma one-shot, então tive que encurtar a ideia, mas talvez eu acabe fazendo algo como uma continuação mais tarde =P_

_Agora, vou começar a trabalhar na minha minha short-fic e long-fic, sem esquecer da original =D (vou deixar essa por ultimo ^-^'')_

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado_

_kissu_


End file.
